


When Master Gives You A Lemon

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alopecia, Derek is a wood nymph, Derek is sweetly stupid, Eggs, F/M, Fairy Stiles, M/M, body transformation, idk - Freeform, magic deals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek, in his black soft leather shift, has just been given a lemon by his master, which means he is finally free!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Master Gives You A Lemon

Derek, with the jumble of black hair and shorter than all the other wood nymphs, had just been given a limon. It was his first one ever and obviously it meant he was free, to roam the world as he saw fit, to court bubbling river nymphs if he so wished now. He was after all worth something now - a whole limon. Happy beyond words, Derek had scurried to the abandoned well on the edge of master’s forest and looked on at the limon in wonder. Had anyone seen one so pretty and smooth ever before?

Suddenly Derek felt that someone was watching him. He cautiously looked around for his eyes to land on the garishly dressed toad sitting at the rim of the abandoned well. Lydia, of course. Some had whispered that Lydia had been a princess once, and had been transformed into the warty toad for she had insulted a grand witch over her ugly nose. Derek was Lydia’s friend and thus knew it not to be the truth, but not many nymphs listened to him so no one really knew. 

Derek went and sat by Lydia. Lydia was wearing strawberry syrup on her nonexistent lips, for toads did not have lips, but Lydia would draw some one as a memento of her old life and slap on the syrup. It did not help though as it was very sweet and Lydia always ended up licking it clean, for it tasted good too. Still, she would apply again and again just for memory’s sake. Derek was a good friend so he did not make any comment on that, but showed her the limon he had got.

“Look,” said Derek, “Master had given me a limon!” 

“Do you perchance mean a lemon Der?” Lydia croaked at him, keeping a firm pose even though she was just a toad now.

“Master says limon,” Derek muttered.

“It’s lemon. Also, for your information, that is not a lemon,” Lydia croaked at him.

“Master said this is a limon, so this is a limon! What do you know you bald toad?” Derek cried getting angry. Next instant he was immediately sorry. He called Lydia bald, he was being such a bad friend. 

“I am sorry Lydia, here, I was going to sell the lemon and buy me a big house, but you can have half of it now. I am so sorry for calling you that,” Derek said, while he slid one hand over Lydia’s definitely bumpy back. 

Lydia let out a crooked sigh. She said, “No, its ok. I don’t think I will get my hair anymore. It’s been many human years since then you know.”

“Why do you say that?” Derek asked Lydia, clearly intrigued.

Lydia let out another croaky sigh and then said, “You know, I used to be a human. Then I started losing my hair, in clumps and patches. The healer said that I was suffering from alopecia. I took a lot of medicines, but nothing helped. That is when I came to this forest for I had heard of your master and his wood nymphs. When the blue wood nymph promised to make my hair grow back again lushly again, I readily agreed. I was to get married to my betrothed and what bride I would have been without hair to pin my bridal train on?”

“Jackson did promise to bring me lush pelts to use as hair for the ceremony, but I wanted my own hair back. So I made the deal. The deal was that the nymph would use my body to look for the cure and I stay in the forest in his their place. I could only stay as a toad, but if it brought back my hair, I would do anything for that. Except that it had been many a human years by now and the nymph had not returned. I am sure now that Jackson had married some other beautiful lass, with beautiful hair, and I am stuck as a toad forever,” Lydia admitted sadly.

“Maybe Jackson is still waiting for you?” Derek attempted to console Lydia. However, before he could say something more, the lemon shook on the ground by the well.

“The lemon shook,” Derek cried out happily.

“It is not a lemon der, it is a (CRACK)!”

The lemon, or rather the egg as Lydia had been attempting to correct him for the last few lines, had cracked open. Something inside it fluttered and Derek cooed. The egg shell was shoved to the side as a small winged boy came out of it. The small boy, about as long as Derek’s palm, was angry and shouted in a tiny buzz at Derek. Derek only looked on with a sappy smile.

He carefully picked up the winged boy, wings light and transparent like that of a firefly, but more colourful and numerous than a firefly. The tiny boy bit Derek’s thumb or attempted to, but his skin was too tough for him, so it sat back down with a harrumph that even Derek could make out and sat with pouting lips and closed hands over himself in Derek’s palm. Derek brought the hand near enough that he went slightly cross eyed trying to see the teensy boy more clearly.

“I name it Stiles,” Lydia commented from behind his shoulder, “and congratulations on your new mate.”

“Why do you get to name him, and also, what do you mean mate? This wee little winged boy my mate?” Derek asked in astonishment.

“You did offer the half of the egg he hatched from and I am taking that as the right to name him. His wings are shiny and multicoloured like the scalesnake, so I named him Stiles. As for him being your mate, Der, you do know that master lets his wood nymphs, even the runt like you mate with his hatched fairies? You are a wood nymph of this wood, how did you miss that?”

“My mate! This is my mate! And I almost sold him! Thank god he hatched in time. But, it’s just that, well, he is so small,” Derek said worriedly.

Lydia made an attempt to roll her eyes at her stupid friend, but he was her only friend really, so she didn’t say anything insulting. Instead she said, “He will grow, Der, so long as you feed him well. Look after him well and he will grow to love you forever.”

Seeing the scowl of the fairy and his pouting lips, Derek doubted that, but one could always hope. He brought in his hand nearer and nuzzled his hand, rubbing his cheek lightly into Stiles. Stiles buzzed at him in anger at first and then thumped his tiny hand on Derek’s cheek. Derek got his mate, he had just become so much richer with this. With a smacking kiss to Lydia’s wet cheek, Derek headed to his tree. Time he looked after his mate as he is capable of, thank you very much.

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely have no idea what this was and will not even make any attempt to explain it. In case you do end up liking it, score! Thanks for reading. Kudos and Comments, pretty please. (Unbetaed)


End file.
